


Study Group

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee, F/M, Friendship, Study Group, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia doesn’t need a study group. In fact, she prefers studying without a group; she tends to get more work done when she’s not getting distracted by other people. Scott, on the other hand, needs actually do his homework without getting distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Group

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested "scydia + college au"  
> based on 'being the only two to show up to a study group au'

Lydia doesn’t need a study group. In fact, she prefers studying without a group; she tends to get more work done when she’s not getting distracted by other people. The only reason why she’s sitting in the library waiting for the rest of the group to show up is because her teacher told her it’d get her extra marks (which she doesn’t need; but she figured maybe they’d be useful if she’s ever sick and misses a class).

Scott, on the other hand, needs actually do his homework without getting distracted. Whenever he tells himself that he’s going to sit down and get something done for once, he somehow ends up watching reruns of The Office instead of doing what he’s supposed to. The only reason why Scott is going to the study group is because his teacher told him that he’s likely to fail if he doesn’t hand in any of his homework.

A bunch of other kids were spoken to during their biology class but Lydia hadn’t bothered to take notice. She planned on sitting away from the group and working by herself instead of actually being a part of the group.

Lydia’s been waiting in the library for almost ten minutes; she’d expected someone to be here by now. Of course she hadn’t gotten the time or place wrong, it was all written out very clearly for everyone who was to attend.

Someone stubbles through the library, almost looking lost. They see Lydia and it looks like they’re letting out a sigh of relief when they walk up to her (who is almost starting to regret going).

“I’m Scott; is this Professor Deaton’s Biology study group?” He asks, holding the straps of his bag.

His smile reminds Lydia of the sunshine and she has to tell herself not to blush when she replies to his question. “Yeah, it is. I’m Lydia, I’ve been here for about ten minutes and no one else has shown up.”

With that comment, Scott it sure that he’s in the right place so he sits down across from Lydia and starts getting his books out.

Lydia already has her things out and by now she has already written half a page of revision notes on the topic they’re meant to be covering in the study group, so she sits there and waits for him to get the rest of his stuff out.

“So, Lydia, how do you do your homework without getting distracted?” Scott asks, attempting to break the ice between them.

For a second she thinks he’s joking around but when she glances at him, he looks completely serious.

“Um, I turn my phone off and keep all my social things close,” Lydia explains, tapping the end of her pen against her notebook.

Scott raises an eyebrow. “Oh. I thought it would have been a lot harder than that; I’ll give it a try next time.”

He opens his notebook as well as his textbook and starts answering the questions on page 132. When Lydia looks over she tells herself not to cringe; those questions were due almost a month ago. Instead, she asks him if he needs any help, Scott tells her that he’ll let her know if she does, because he doesn’t want to be asking her for help when they’ve only just met.

It takes Scott half an hour to ask Lydia for some help. She’s a little surprised to see that he’s actually done three sets of questions; he’s almost up to date as far as homework goes. Lydia helps him out, shows him where he can get the information from in the textbook, which sentence it is. As it turns out, Scott’s already highlighted the paragraph but he’d accidentally skipped over the most important sentence.

No one else has shown up for the study group, which really bothers Lydia for some reason. She starts tapping her pen more and more, but then she notices Scott eyeing her so she stops and smiles, as if to say sorry for being a bother.

* * *

“Do you want to get a coffee or something?” Scott asks, looking up from his notebook.

Lydia smiles as she nods. “Sure, shall we get going?”

“Yeah; I think I’ve done enough homework for the next ten years,” Scott laughs, stuffing his books back into his bag.

Lydia laughs with him because she knows that they have a class tomorrow and there’s a high chance that they’ll get given more homework. Scott doesn’t seem to know that but he seems happy about doing all of that work so she doesn’t say anything about it as she packs away her things.

They go to the coffee shop on campus because Scott can’t be bothered going across the road to the nicer coffee shop (and neither can Lydia; she doesn’t tell him that though) and they line up. Scott orders a hot chocolate and Lydia gets a black coffee. Scott looks surprised.

“I’ve got two exams tomorrow that I have to revise for again tonight,” Lydia explains, taking a sip of her hot drink.

Scott nods, a little worried about his new friend, but he drinks his hot chocolate and smiles at her because he almost feels like he’s known her for so much longer than he has.

“We should study together again,” He suggests, swirling the last quarter of his drink around his cup.

“Yeah,” Lydia agrees, “We should.”

She hands Scott her phone and he types in his number, putting a puppy emoji next to his name because wow, he really loves dogs okay.

When Lydia gets home from her study group and coffee with Scott, she sends him a text (telling herself that she’s only sending it to make sure he gave her the right number) and laughs at the puppy emoji next to his name.

Scott doesn’t text back for almost an hour and Lydia’s a little worried that she got the wrong number.

‘Sorry, I had my phone turned off – studying’ –Scott

Lydia smiles, feeling her heart strings tug just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
